


Ticking Gaps between Eternity

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [12]
Category: Kagerou Project, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Amelia first person P.O.V., Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I know its right after valentines but this has been brewing in my head for weeks now dont judge me, Inspired by Kagerou Days, Time Loop, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Over and over, Amelia goes through a million loops to save the one she loves.Up until she is confronted by a friend.
Relationships: ???/Watson Amelia (hololive), Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Series: The Holofic Bucket [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Ticking Gaps between Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The heat haze of August 15th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272125) by [Painpeko20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20). 



> This fic is also inspired by https://twitter.com/MittsumiA/status/1359887923429011456
> 
> please check them out, they're pretty great.

The cry of cicadas rings loudly in my ear, the heat of the summer's haze blurs the scene before me into an out of focus reality, twisting it into a hazy memory that seemed more like a daydream.

One that featured stark red splashes of Blood staining the gleaming the Steel of a truck, as the too-still form of a dear Friend lay limp just in front of it.

I grit my teeth and growl at the memory as I clenched my watch tightly in my hands, ignoring the burning sensation of the metal as it seared my skin.

_I can fix this._ I think to myself as I turn a dial on my watch and press it down. _I won't let this happen again._

And as the world around me exploded into a kaleidoscope of colors, I take a deep breath and steady myself to prepare for what was to come.

_I will save you, Gura._ I swear to myself as I close my eyes to the distinctive sound of a clock ticking backward. _You won't die next time, I swear it._

_I'll save you, no matter how many times it takes._

* * *

2

* * *

**Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick...**

I open my eyes to the sound of the clock before turning out of habit to look at the date and time.

August 15th, 12:00 PM

Instantly, the rush of memories of the previous timeline hit me, causing me to hiss and grab my head in pain.

It was never easy hopping back in my own personal timeline like this. Since I couldn't travel physically in time or risk a temporal collapse. 

Nonetheless, I force back the pain and quickly assimilate my memories before rolling off the bed in one smooth motion to prepare for my date.

_There was no time to waste... Every moment counts. I have to save Gura, no matter what it takes._

And with that thought burning in my head, I quickly run out the door, shrugging on my coat on my way out and heading without pause to the place where Gura and I agreed to meet.

* * *

3

* * *

The chirping cacophony of cicadas greets me as I arrive at the place where Gura and I would meet. And I look around the area surreptitiously as I walk towards the hunched over form of Gura, who was teaching a picture on the ground with a stick. 

"Hey, Gura." I greet with my hands in my coat pockets as I swaggered over to her, "What are you doing out here in the sun like that? You could get heat stroke, you know..."

As the words leave my mouth, I see Gura jump and quickly drop her stick before turning to face me with a scowl on her face.

"Watson!" She yells, angrily stomping her foot and waving her hands in the air. "Where were ya?" She demands, huffing as she crosses her arms, "I've been waiting forever!"

I roll my eyes at her whining while also huffing as I cross my arms in return, "Please, I'm a Time Traveler, you dork. I'm never late. Besides, I was just held up by the ping, you know how it is."

"There is no Ping in real life, Ame! You're just making that up!"

"Says you."

We both huff at each other back and forth for a few minutes, childishly turning away from each other each time until we both break out into giggles.

Gura is the first to recover, rubbing away the tears from her eyes before she approaches me and reaches out to give me a hug,

"Seriously though," she murmurs, face muffled by the leather of my coat, "It's good to see you, Ame. It really has been a while, hasn't it?"

_No, it hasn't, but there was no way I could tell her that._

So instead, I plaster a smirk on my face before lifting her up by her waist and swinging her around like a ragdoll, cackling at her shrill shriek of surprise. 

"Yep," I answer, popping the last syllable as I let a pouting Gura down, "that means we have a lot to catch up on. I have a lot of stuff planned today, so let's make the best of it. I don't want anything unexpected ruining my plans, so we have to get moving quickly."

_I have to get Gura somewhere safe, no telling where the danger may come from._

* * *

5

* * *

After placating Gura and getting her to agree to follow my lead, we both begin heading out of the park, with me making sure to shepherd Gura away from the streets and the nearby construction site to avoid any accidents. 

And as we walk up a pedestrian overpass, Gura marches behind me with wide steps, much to my internal consternation. 

"So, stinky," Gura asks as her arms swung her arms from side-to-side, "where are we going? You said you had a plan... You gonna tell me what it is?"

I wince at the question, choosing not to answer as I kept a vigilant eye on my surroundings, letting out a soft non-commital grunt as a response as I-

"Hey, Ame! Did you hear me? Hello...? I asked where we were going! You can't just ignore me like that, you kn-"

What happened next felt like it happened in slow motion.

As I turned around to give Gura an answer, a strong wind blows our way, causing me to shield my eyes even when I had my back turned to the wind.

This, unfortunately, was a mistake.

Because it was this same strong wind that was able to push Gura ever so slightly backward, causing her to lose her balance and fall down, down the tall steps of the overpass.

And land with a squelch that echoed like a gunshot in her ears.

* * *

11

* * *

The summer's heat once more settled into a haze, blurring my vision as I felt my knees give out in despair.

_I failed again_ , I numbly thought as I fuzzily beheld the limp body and red stain that seemed to be spreading beneath it. _I wasn't able to stop it this time either..._

A ragged sob escapes my lips as I clutch my watch closely to my chest. I let myself cry for a few moments before pulling myself together with a sniffle.

_...Again, I have to try again. No matter how many times it takes._

_I will save Gura._

* * *

23

* * *

And as the kaleidoscope of colors carries me off once more into the past, I close my eyes and prepare myself for another attempt to save Gura.

_No matter how many times it takes,_ I swear to myself, as I opened my eyes once more in my room, _I will succeed... I will save Gura._

_No matter how many times I have to do it all again._

* * *

97

* * *

_And again._

* * *

...

* * *

_And again._

* * *

????

* * *

_No matter what it ta-_

"You really don't give up, do you, Watson? How long has it been since you've started? Months? Years? You really haven't been keeping track at all, I bet."

A strangely familiar voice cuts through my thoughts, causing me to pause and turn to the person who spoke to see who it was.

It was a tall woman with pink hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in a gothic outfit with a veil and crown placed atop her head.

She was Calliope Mori, a friend and the apprentice of Death, a Grim reaper who took souls to the underworld.

"Calli," I greet with a weary nod, as I eyed the approaching woman with trepidation... She was the last person I wanted to see right now. A grim reaper would be the last person I wanted to meet in my attempts to save Gura, but I couldn't be rude to a friend, Grim reaper or not.

"Are you here for Gura?" I whisper tensely, "Because I'll tell you now that there's no way I-"

"Will let me take her." Calli interrupts, waving a hand tiredly from side-to-side, "I know, Watson. Do you think you're the only one who's been experiencing your thousands of resets? Your time looping has forced Death-sensei's hand, and he's asked me to talk to you about it."

"You need to give up, Watson."

I wince at Calli's terse tone and turn my head away, unable to look my friend in the eye as I stifle the rage I felt at her words.

_But I refuse. I won't ever give up, no matter who asks. Gura is too important to me to just give up without a fight._

"Look," Calli sighs, rubbing her forehead with a tired look on her face as she catches my stubborn expression, "I get why you're doing this, Watson. I really do."

"But you can't just defy the natural order like that, not without serious consequence or sacrifice."

I blink blankly at Calli's words as her last sentence begins to ring loudly in my ears. Something in my mind clicks in place as I turn to look back at Calli's sad expression with a hopeful one of my own.

"Sacrifice?"

Calli sighs with resignation at my response, "Yes, sacrifice," she murmurs lowly, trying to speak too softly for me to hear, "You can trade your life for another's during certain circumstances. This, it seems, is one of them... But Watson-"

"No time," I interrupt, as I quickly turned the dials of my watch, "I'm going to do this, Calli. You can't stop me. I'm going to save Gura, this time for sure!" 

"So please, take care of her when I'm gone... Okay?"

And without waiting for a response, I push the button of my watch and let myself be carried away by the Kalidoscope of colors-

* * *

????+1

* * *

-to my final attempt to save Gura.

* * *

Mori Calliope P.O.V.

* * *

As I watch Amelia disappear in a swirl of color and light, I sigh once more and slump bonelessly to the floor.

"This is a mess," I groan as I pull my knee up to prop against my chin, "sometimes I wonder why I bother being friends with humans at all... They're always nothing but trouble, huh..."

"Always so selfish and desperate to get what they want. Willing to break a thousand rules just to get it... Wouldn't you agree?"

At the end of my words, I tilt my head to the side and address the shadowy figure that slowly appears from the sidelines in the corner of my eye.

A figure doesn't deign to answer my question, merely looking up towards the summer sky with a blank look on their face as a black book slowly begins to turn its own pages rapidly behind them. 

"Honestly," I grumble, as space and time begin to twist around me once again, "you guys are only delaying the inevitable, repeating time over and over like this... Something has to give in eventually, you know? And the result is going to be far from pleasant once it does."

"Mark my words."

* * *

**Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick...**

August 15th, 12:00 PM

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story, I tried something new here, and I really hoped it worked. 
> 
> Please assume everything, even the grammar mistakes, is intentional.
> 
> So please comment your thoughts below and follow my Twitter if you'd like:
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_


End file.
